The invention is generally directed to a truck trailer scuff liner and in particular to a scuff liner suitable for use inside a truck trailer formed of parallel laminated veneer panels secured lengthwise in sections utilizing a finger joint or other suitable enhanced connection. The invention is also directed to a beam or beams formed of laminated veneer panels secured lengthwise in sections utilizing a finger joint or other suitable enhanced connection.
In the trucking industry goods are traditionally moved in large trailers or dry wall vans, commonly known as tractor trailers, which are essentially large rectangular containers on wheels. The goods placed into these truck trailers are often on pallets and are thus maneuvered, stacked, loaded and unloaded by use of forklifts which drive into the truck trailer generally off of the loading dock of a factory or warehouse, drive within the trailer and then exit the trailer prior to transport.
In the use of forklifts, which are heavy motorized pieces of equipment which are maneuverable and have two large metal tongues extending from the front of the forklift truck which are parallel and which may be raised and lowered as desired by the forklift operator, substantial power and force is generated by these forklift machines whether unladen or whether supporting one or more pallets containing goods on the forks of the forklift. The truck trailers on the other hand are relatively light weight, thin and relatively fragile walled structures designed more to provide a shell surrounding the goods stored in the trailer rather than providing structural support or containment of the goods. Indeed, the walls of the tractor trailer are easily pierced and damaged by the forklift forks or even the palletized goods moved by the fork lift operators. In many cases the shell of the truck trailer, particularly the side walls and the front or nose wall, opposite the entrance of the truck trailer, are often damaged through mishandling by the forklift operators. In addition, the forklift operators traditionally will enter the truck trailer at one or the other of the sides and run along the sidewall of the trailer so as to square up the pallet or pallets on the forklift so that the palletized goods may be neatly and efficiently stowed within the truck trailer. In doing so, the trailer sides are often damaged.
In an effort to resolve this problem scuff liners for truck trailers have been created which lie along the sides and along the front wall of the truck trailer on its inside at the region where the side and front walls meet the floor of the truck trailer. In the past, various types of truck trailer scuff liners have been generally available. These scuff liners have been of two basic types. The first is made of a sheet of galvanized metal. The other is formed of solid oak wood formed of thin strips of the wood, connected in the same way as the oak flooring of the trucks which is generally done by a series of parallel, irregularly length 3/4 inch wide strips glued together end to end and side to side to form the desired width and length. The scuff liner is then placed up against the side walls of the truck trailer and bolted in place.
However, there are several problems inherent in the construction noted. First, the use of small slats of wood glued together both end to end and side to side is expensive and difficult to assemble and has relatively poor bending and rupture characteristics. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved truck trailer scuff liner which can be manufactured more inexpensively, with a stronger structure and with improved bending characteristics which will extend the useful life of the scuff liner and better protect the truck trailer from damage. There is also a need for an improved beam which has the benefits of a solid wood beam without the cost and difficulty of locating appropriately sized beams.